Dulce Navidad, Antonio
by wiintersleep
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad pero, después de cierto 'malentendido', Lovino no recibe el regalo que esperaba... por lo que tendrá que ingeniárselas para ser él quien se lo de a Antonio.
1. 20 de diciembre

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, así como su historia, todo eso pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei y lo único plenamente mío es este argumento tan simple y sufrido xDD**

**...**

* * *

><p>...<p>

**Capítulo 1. 20 de diciembre, ¿_fun, fun, fun_?**

Ya caía noche del 20 de diciembre. Era tan fría que parecía que nevaría pronto, pero eso no impedía que dos naciones mediterráneas caminaran juntas hacia su casa, discutiendo, como siempre.

-¡Es que eres estúpido, España! No te das cuenta de cuándo se burlan de ti.

-Ah, Lovi, Lovi, no me preocupo porque te tengo a ti para defenderme –sonrió abrazándolo por detrás.

-¡Suéltame! No me trates como a los demás… ¡yo no soy igual, Casanova! ¡Tendrías que tratarme de forma distinta a…!

Antonio lo miró sin saber qué decir, pero no deshizo su sonrisa.

-Arg, quita esa mirada de estúpido, y te he dicho que me sueltes –exclamó apartando su brazo y tambaleándose un poco, notando los efectos del alcohol que acababan de tomar.

Antonio suspiró y metió sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos, intentando protegerlas del frío. Lovino intentó hacer lo mismo, sin darse cuenta de que había cogido un abrigo sin bolsillos. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. En ese momento, vio un par de guantes ante él. Miró a España, quien le estaba ofreciendo los suyos con una sonrisa.

-No los necesito –dijo orgullosamente.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad –respondió Antonio, sin alterar su expresión.

-Todavía no es Navidad –gruñó él, mirándolo de reojo.

-Es por adelantado. ¿No te gustan?

El italiano resopló y se los arrebató de las manos, antes de ponérselos.

-Me vienen grandes… -murmuró.

España rió en voz baja y lo miró con cariño, tan intensamente que Lovino tuvo que desviar la mirada, totalmente rojo.

-Tus mejillas están rojas, Lovi. ¿Tienes frío?

-¡Estoy bien! Es por el... vino...

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo~

-Quiero tomates para la cena de Nochebuena.

-Por supuesto, transplanté las tomateras dentro de la casa cuando empezó a hacer frío. No quería que se helaran.

-Bien.

-Ah… la pobre agricultura de mi país… está algo decaída.

-¿Algo decaída? ¡Pero si los pobres hombres que trabajan en el campo van a tener que pagar por comerse sus propias cosechas! Si sigues así, caerás en crisis económica; deberías gestionar mejor tus cuentas, o acabarás peor que Grecia.

-Ahá.

-Tsk… cuando yo no sea tuyo… no sé dónde estarás, idiota…

Y entonces, España, después de mostrarse sorprendido, se puso serio. En su mirada ya no había ni rastro de sus típicas bromas, y esto asustó a Romano, quien dejó de hablar al instante y sacó las llaves sintiendo como le temblaban las manos.

-Bueno, pues yo… entro a casa. Ya arreglaras las cosas con esos idiotas tú solito, bastardo.

Intentó esquivarlo para abrir la puerta y, justo cuando creía que lo había conseguido, España le sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y lo empujó contra la pared antes de plantarle un beso. Romano se quedó helado, no sabía bien cómo actuar, ¿de verdad Antonio le estaba besando? ¿A él? Y ahora, ¿qué hacía? ¿Le seguía el juego o le apartaba? De momento, optó por intentar resistirse, pero no le sirvió de mucho, ya que Antonio le sujetó con fuerza y aprovechó el momento de confusión para dar un paso más e introducir su lengua en la boca del italiano. La recorrió por completo, lamiéndole en todas partes, deleitándose con su sabor a especias y tomate, notando el dulce vino, acariciando su propia lengua…

-Se mío ahora… de verdad.

Romano ahogó un gemido al notarlo, había dejado de resistirse, era completamente inútil –además, el alcohol había menguado sus fuerzas- así que, dejándose llevar, lo abrazó por el cuello sin darse cuenta de que estaba profundizando más el beso. Antonio, -más o menos- consciente de la situación, entró a la casa arrastrando consigo a Lovino, y lo condujo hacia las escaleras, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. En ese corto tiempo, el italiano pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacían, porque intentó apartar sus ávidos dedos de un manotazo y salir corriendo, pero Antonio no se lo permitió, lo volvió a atraer hacia sí y le besó de nuevo, mordiendo sus labios, acariciando su espalda. No por nada era el país de la pasión, y Lovino lo estaba sintiendo en sus carnes, ya que sus fuerzas habían vuelto a flaquear y gemía tan solo por el contacto. No se resistió cuando España lo alzó en el aire para sujetarlo en brazos, sino que con sus piernas, rodeo la cintura de Antonio, quien aprovechó para subir las escaleras y entrar a su dormitorio.

-No sabes el tiempo que he estado esperando esto… -gruñó España contra sus labios, haciendo que el italiano sintiera su respiración en su propia piel.

-Cállate, España, joder…

Antonio sonrió con malicia antes de empujarlo contra el escritorio y caminar deprisa hacia él para que no pudiera pensar ni siquiera sobre huir. Lovino intentó apartarlo, con sus manos sobre el pecho del español, pero aquel bastardo era mucho más fuerte. Espera, ¿intentaba hacérselo en el escritorio?

-Vamos, Lovino… si no pones más de tu parte en apartarme vas a acabar sobre esta mesa, totalmente desnudo, bajo mi cuerpo… –España se relamió intencionadamente para que el italiano lo viera. Lovino se estremeció, apretando los dientes, sabiendo que aquel estúpido lo estaba provocando a propósito.

-¡Quítate de encima, _stolto_!

-¿Con lo que me ha costado tenerte así? Ni lo sueñes, Lovi…

-¡Bastardo! ¡No me llames así!

El español se acercó a su cuello y lo recorrió con la lengua lentamente, desde los hombros hasta su oído, donde se detuvo a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja mientras, con una de sus manos, le desabrochaba el cinturón del pantalón. Y fue entonces cuando Lovino recuperó un poco de su consciencia, y sintió miedo. Le sujetó la mano, evitando que Antonio le quitara los pantalones.

-Detente –le ordenó de pronto, totalmente serio, aunque todavía con la respiración agitada.

España pareció un poco perdido ante la petición de SU italiano.

-¿Que me detenga? -parecía divertido.

-Sí. Esto… no es lo que yo quiero.

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, venga. ¡Fuiste tú quien decidió besarme y empezar a desnudarme como si fuera lo que yo siempre había deseado! ¡Pues lamento informarte de que no es así, estúpido!

-Tus regiones bajas no opinan lo mismo, Italia –exclamó apretando su entrepierna.

Lovino se quedó sin respiración durante un instante, pero no podía flaquear ahora… tenía que parar ya a España, o no sería capaz de hacerlo más adelante.

-¡Es una reacción natural…! ¡Deja de apretar!

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no es esto lo que quieres.

Italia lo miró, con odio, pero el mayor buscaba otra cosa en su mirada.

-¿Quién querría esto contigo? –dijo con el tono más venenoso que podía-. Tan solo te estás aprovechando porque he bebido, pero en realidad no eres capaz ni de defenderte contra Inglaterra, jamás lo has sido. ¿O debería recordarte tu época de pirata errante?

-¿A qué viene esto ahora, Lovino? –preguntó Antonio soltándole, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

-Pues a que no necesito a una persona –nación- estúpida a mi lado que lo único que sabe hacer es ir de fiesta, follar y plantar tomates. Eso estaba bien cuando yo era pequeño, bueno, no me refiero a fo... a tener sexo -se sonrojó intensamente-. De todas formas… he crecido, España. Y te he dicho mil veces que deberías empezar a hacerlo tú también.

Ya estaba. Le había dado donde más dolía, estaba seguro, había negado que le quería. Porque no lo hacía, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, tan solo había sido su niñera durante todo ese tiempo.

-Tienes razón… -murmuró el español forzando una sonrisa-. He sido un necio, ¿verdad? –tragó saliva-. Has cambiado mucho desde que te acogí hasta entonces, y siempre me has parecido adorable… pero hay algo en ti que no ha cambiado nunca.

-¿El qué? –preguntó Lovino, empezando a arrepentirse de sus palabras al ver a España tan afectado. Pero él solo sonrió con melancolía y negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Tienes total libertad de ir donde de apetezca ahora, Lovino, ya no estás bajo mi… protección. Puedes irte de mi casa cuando quieras y, además, tampoco te cerraré nunca la entrada. Sin embargo, por hoy, me gustaría que te fueras. Lo siento, sé que es tarde, pero puedes ir a visitar a Francis, su casa está mucho más cerca que la tuya.

Lovino resopló, ¿ahora le daba la vena depresiva? Aquel estúpido era demasiado difícil de comprender. Y encima le aconsejaba que pasara la noche con el francés pervertido.

-Eres un grano en el culo, España –dijo como despedida, antes de largarse del dormitorio dando un portazo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**Bu-e-nas~~**_

_**Qué poco estoy tardando en pasarme por aquí últimamente, ¿eh? Jé. Es que entre estudiar y escribir... pues ya me diréis.**_

_**Esta vez le toca el turno a esta adorable parejita 3 España e Italia del Sur siempre me han parecido adorables, MUY adorables. Además, últimamente me ha dado mucho la vena con Hetalia (otra vez) así que (por lo menos en mi Twitter), ya se sabía que tardaría poco en empezar a escribir sobre ellos.**_

_**Como llegan las Navidades, este fic estará ambientado en esas fechas, pero será cortito, como todo lo que escribo. Intentaré igualar las actualizaciones de este y 'Chocolate & Champán' todo lo que pueda, y actualizar más o menos equitativamente.**_

_**Y nada más, el capítulo siguiente es un poco más tristón... Hace poco me han dicho que soy una sádica sin corazón que ama ver sufrir a los personajes. Pues bien... Riku tiene razón xDD así que sí, voy a hacerlos sufrir, al menos un poquito.**_

_**Matta-nee ^^**_


	2. 27 de diciembre

**Capítulo 2. 27 de diciembre.**

-Maldición. Maldición… Maldición, maldición, ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Eres un estúpido! –gritó Lovino a pleno pulmón antes de estampar el vaso, lleno de un whisky que Escocia le había regalado, contra una pared de su casa- Eres un estúpido… -repitió en voz baja, sin saber bien si lo decía por Antonio, o por sí mismo.

Abrazándose levemente, se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo. Lovino estaba confuso, MUY confuso. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar en casa del español? O mejor dicho, ¿qué había estado a punto de pasar?

-¿Lovi? –lo llamó una vocecilla desde el marco de la puerta. Él alzó la mirada al instante, para ver a su hermano mirándolo algo preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

-Feliciano… -murmuró sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí? –exclamó de pronto, recuperando su tono hostil.

-Oí un ruido muy fuerte y…

-Se me cayó el vaso al suelo.

-Hay… una marca en la pared.

-Resbaló.

-¿Desde el suelo… hasta la pared?

-Pues claro.

-Ve~

* * *

><p>...<p>

Lovino pasó una semana más en su casa antes de decidir volver al lado de Antonio. El bastardo se había ganado estar sin él todo ese tiempo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a echarlo?

Todavía enfurruñado, cogió la maleta y subió al avión. Suspiró cuando se sentó en su butaca, solo le apetecía dormir durante todo el viaje y comer algo. Aunque en realidad la casa de su 'jefe' no estaba tan lejos de la suya, llegaría pronto. Entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a pensar en la última noche que pasó allí. España y él habían estado a punto de… Pero no, no había pasado nada. Él había detenido al español a tiempo. Pensándolo bien, no sabía ni cómo habían llegado a esa situación, solo recordaba haber intentado entrar a casa antes de que Antonio le besara repentinamente. Y a los dos minutos ya estaban en su habitación, mordiéndose y quitándose la ropa…

Lovino carraspeó, obligándose a parar de imaginar la escena otra vez. Seguramente había sido un malentendido. Los dos habían bebido esa noche, ya que el estúpido del pervertido francés había celebrado una pequeña fiesta en su casa, y habían acudido algunos amigos. Pero Lovino no era su amigo. Ni tampoco el del resto de naciones que había allí aquella noche. Él solo acompañaba a España, porque este se lo había pedido casi de rodillas.

Estaba harto de darle vueltas al tema así que, cansado, cerró los ojos para intentar dormirse. Aún así, no le sirvió de mucho, ya que tuvo un sueño bastante extraño, aunque luego no pudo recordarlo bien. Despertó cuando aterrizaron. Salió del aeropuerto y caminó, un poco nervioso, hasta llegar a donde Antonio vivía. No estaba lejos.

Cuando estuvo ante la puerta principal, dudó antes de meter la llave en la cerradura –porque por supuesto que tenía una copia de las llaves- pero, finalmente, entró a la casa.

-¿España? –gritó desde allí.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Había un poco más de desorden desde la última vez que estuvo allí, y eso era extraño, ya que el único que desordenaba la casa de Antonio era él, pero le restó importancia al asunto. Recogió un calendario que había tirado en el suelo, el cual tenía tachados todos los días de diciembre hasta el 24. Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, y cogió un bolígrafo para tachar todos los que faltaban hasta el día actual, que era 27. Aquel estúpido no sabía ni en qué día vivía.

Cuando colgó el calendario en la pared, que era donde debía haber estado en un principio, oyó ruidos en el piso de arriba, así que subió sin más. Se encontró con el español desbaratando su habitación por completo. Lovino permaneció en el marco de la puerta, bastante sorprendido, ¿qué estaba haciendo? España estaba de cuclillas, rebuscando algo en el interior de su armario. Cuando finalmente se dejó ver, se giró hacia Lovino instantáneamente, poniendo una expresión que el italiano no supo descifrar.

-Ah… Lovi…

"¿Ah… Lovi…?" ¿Qué tipo de saludo era ese hacia alguien que no ves en una semana entera?

-Creí que tardarías más en volver –Italia del sur notó como si su cuerpo se helara. ¿Más? ¿MÁS? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¡Una semana! ¡Siete jodidos días! A él le había parecido más que suficiente pero, al parecer, no era lo mismo para el español.

-Solo estoy aquí por algo que olvidé –respondió sonrojándose, antes de mirar de nuevo detrás de España. Este siguió su mirada, encontrándose con su maleta abierta y bastantes cosas dentro.

-Ah… mmm… Me voy de viaje.

Lovino enarcó una ceja.

-¿De viaje?

-Sí… Kiku me ha invitado a su casa –sonrió algo incómodo, desviando la mirada-. Y, bueno, me iba esta tarde.

-¿Hasta cuando?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá?

-Pues… tal vez unos meses…

-¡Contéstame bien, maldita sea!

-Es que… de verdad que no lo sé. Voy a estar una temporada viajando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –repitió el italiano, denotando impaciencia y amenaza.

-Seguramente… algunos años.

Lovino entreabrió sus labios, totalmente sorprendido. Parpadeó y miró el suelo, tragando saliva. Notaba un nudo en su garganta y no sabía la razón de por qué no desaparecía.

-Unos… ¿años…?

-Pero mi casa estará en buenas manos. Francis me ayudará a tenerlo todo en orden, además, tú estás aquí así que…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo vendré a limpiarte la casa, bastardo?

Antonio calló y le sonrió, volviendo a rebuscar en su armario, agachándose. Pero Lovino no estaba contento, no estaba nada contento. Notaba como su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa, se sentía un poco desesperado. Pero no tenía nada que ver con que no fuera a ver al español en quién sabe cuánto tiempo… ¡para nada! Simplemente ya no habría nadie que le hiciera la comida, ni que plantara sus tomates. Además, esa sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar… no le había parecido nada real. Espera, espera, él no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Se humedeció los labios, que se le habían secado en un momento, y observó a España mientras hacía su maleta. Iba vestido con una camisa azul y unos pantalones vaqueros que no eran ajustados pero que, al agacharse, marcaban todas sus formas… Parpadeó sorprendido por lo que estaba pensando y pasó su mirada por la habitación del ibérico. Se detuvo en el escritorio. No, definitivamente el recuerdo que tenía de aquella mesa era demasiado vergonzoso. Siguió contemplando la estancia, luego venía la cama… ¡Arg! ¿Su mente se burlaba de él?

Enfadado, dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo. Suspiró y se deslizó por la pared hasta quedarse sentado en el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A:**

_**Ea, ¿soy o no soy fiel a mis palabras? (Bueno, dejémoslo en un "al menos lo intentas" xDD)**_

_**Creo que el 'argumento' del fic ya está más o menos planteado. A ver, para los que no me conozcan AVISO, me encanta el género del Angst., y esta historia está pensada para que tenga esa... consistencia xD pero no tengo pensado que el final sea triste. Es más, ya tengo escrito el final xD**_

_**Vale, siento destripar cosas ;_; pero así la gente a la que no le gusta este género no tiene por qué leerlo...**_

_**Seguiré actualizando cada viernes, aunque el domingo haré una excepción al ser Navidad y publicaré un oneshot, de esta misma parejita, que he escrito hoy :3**_

_**Un oneshot muy fluffy y azucarado xDD**_

_**Y nada más por ahora~**_

_**Matta-nee ^o^**_


	3. 24 de diciembre

**Buenas ^^**

**Tenía que haber actualizado con este capítulo el viernes pasado pero ya dije en 'Chocolate & Champán' que me fue imposible, porque sigo con los exámenes... Esta noche tenía un rato libre y, como más de la mitad del capítulo estaba escrito, he decidido terminarlo y subirlo.**

**Bueeeno~ pues es a partir de aquí que el sufrimiento de nuestro querido Lovi comienza. Pero no adelantaré nada por ahora, así que... ¡a por el capítulo 3! ^o^**

_**Advertencia: La dulce y agradable boquita de Romano. No va a ser muy amable~**_

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3. 24 de diciembre.<strong>

Antonio cerró la puerta del armario lentamente. Estaba contento porque Lovino hubiera vuelto, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse algo melancólico. Cuando bajó al piso inferior y vio la maleta del italiano en la entrada, sonrió levemente, pero no le dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que aquello avergonzaría tanto a Romano que este no se atrevería a volver. Pero, ¿no era aquello lo que quería? ¿No se iba precisamente por eso? ¿Para poder olvidarlo?

Suspiró profundamente. No, no podía echar la culpa a Lovino. Si se marchaba de su casa era única y exclusivamente por sí mismo. Necesitaba ese espacio, esa libertad que creía perdida. De todas formas, había tomado una decisión, y no pensaba cambiarla.

-¿Lovino? –lo llamó mientras lo buscaba por todas las habitaciones de la casa. Finalmente, lo encontró en el salón, viendo la tele como si nada, de espaldas a él-. Me voy ya… ¿Te apetece acompañarme al aeropuerto?

Antonio esperó nervioso su respuesta, no tenía que haberle preguntado nada, no debería haber abierto la boca. Estaba claro que la respuesta de Lovino sería un NO rotundo, ¿por qué tendría que acompañarle?

Tragó saliva y miró al suelo, esperando. Pero no oyó nada, Romano no dijo nada. Elevó su mirada hasta el sofá en el que estaba sentado para ver a Lovino cambiando de canal, muy deprisa. Le ignoraba.

-Bueno, pues… Adiós. Eh… esto… No pierdas mi llave, por favor.

Con un nudo en el pecho y, notando que si no se iba pronto se echaría a llorar, salió de la casa arrastrando la maleta. Subió al coche y arrancó. No quería mirar atrás, no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar…

Era lo mejor para Romano y, quizá, también para él.

* * *

><p>Lovino se había quedado estático cuando España le preguntó si le acompañaba al aeropuerto. ¿Qué le acompañara? ¿Era tan estúpido como para pedirle aquello? No es que le fuera a echar de menos, o que no quisiera verlo irse, o que no le apeteciera ver ahora su cara, por última vez, hasta quien sabía cuándo. Por supuesto que no era por eso. Simplemente era incómodo decirle adiós, nunca había sido bueno para esas cosas. Además, seguro que el momento en el que fuera a despegar el avión, el español le montaría uno de sus numeritos…<p>

Sin embargo, si iba con él, si le acompañaba al aeropuerto tal vez Antonio se diera cuenta de que irse en ese momento definitivamente NO era lo mejor. Es decir, claro que le daba igual todo lo demás, pero era Antonio quien plantaba y cuidaba los tomates, y quien le hacía la comida, y quien le esperaba cada noche hasta las tantas hasta que volvía de sus fiestas, y… Así que, si él se lo pedía, Antonio podía reconsiderar lo de aquel estúpido e innecesario viaje.

Había sentido una repentina parálisis cuando el español le había dicho que se marchaba y que no perdiera sus llaves. No pudo moverse hasta que España abrió la puerta y desapareció tras ella. Respiró descompasadamente, ¿qué diablos era aquella sensación? ¿Miedo?

Impotencia, tal vez…

Intentando no pensar mucho en esto último, se levantó del sofá y, para convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba tranquilo y que la marcha del español no le podía importar menos, se dirigió con lentitud hacia la nevera. Seguro que allí habría algo de comida decente, después de todo, Antonio no era tan inútil, sabía bastante de agricultura y todo lo que cultivaba en su pequeño huerto estaba jodidamente bueno.

Sin embargo no fueron las verduras, ni los rojos y llamativos tomates frescos, los que llamaron su atención. Lovino no pudo apartar la mirada de dos bandejas llenas de comida con adornos navideños que ocupaban la parte superior del frigorífico. Había, por lo menos, 5 tipos de pasta distinta, carne, pescado y gambas. Aquel bastardo habría gastado todo un fortunón, y un tiempo innecesario, a su opinión, ya que todo estaba intacto. Frunció el ceño, había algo que no cuadraba y, fuera lo que fuera, presentía que no era nada bueno. Cuando vio el vino de Rioja que había en la puerta de la nevera, lo comprendió.

A España le gustaba el vino, mucho. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba el vino cuando lo bebía con Romano.

Como si se hubiese instalado propulsores, corrió de pronto hacia el calendario que antes había recogido del suelo y devuelto a su sitio, la pared.

Toda aquella comida, la deliciosa pasta, el cochinillo y el salmón, el postre de chocolate que había al fondo y que casi no se veía, los tomates que había en los platos en cortes limpios, el Rioja…

Los días que Antonio había tachado, solo hasta el 24.

Lovino volvió a mirar la cocina, como si no pudiera creer aquello de lo que acababa de darse cuenta. España no solo había pasado la Nochebuena y Navidad solo, sino que también había desperdiciado todo el día para preparar una cena para él -la pasta y el tomate eran la prueba-, y Lovino no se había dignado ni en llamarlo por teléfono.

No, no podía ser. Antonio no era tan estúpido. ¿O sí? Bueno, sería mejor omitir ese tema.

Espera, todavía tenía una oportunidad. España podía seguir en su coche, de todas formas, acababa de irse de casa no hacía ni tres minutos. Con una velocidad que no sabía que tenía, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Escrutó con la vista la calle desierta, con el corazón en un puño, mientras salía a trompicones del portal. Cayó al suelo de bruces al no ver un escalón y rodó; el resultado fue varios arañazos en las piernas y brazos, y un dolor agudo en la nariz, que se había puesto a sangrar. Definitivamente, España debía pavimentar su propio suelo… Lovino se levantó de nuevo y gritó el nombre de Antonio varias veces, pero no le sirvió de nada. Su coche no estaba.

España se había ido, y él ya no podía arreglar las cosas. La había cagado, pero bien.

-Oh, joder. Bastado de…

Lovino calló, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo, así que se mordió los labios para no llorar. No podía llorar, no por él… Se sentía impotente, muy impotente. Paró al darse cuenta de que también los labios le sangraban y se secó los ojos con una de sus mangas. Cogió el móvil y marcó con rapidez algunos números, equivocándose a veces por el temblor de sus manos. A los pocos segundos, le respondió una voz grave, pero educada.

-Maldición, ¿dónde está mi hermano? ¡¿Qué coño haces contestando a su móvil, jodido macho patatas? ¡Dile que se ponga ahora mismo!

-Siempre es tan estimulante hablar contigo, Romano…

-¡Que te calles! ¿Dónde está Feliciano?

-No está en casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde ha ido?

-No tengo ni idea. ¿Estás con España?

Lovino dejó de gruñir y chillar, y se quedó callado. No, no estaba con España. Él se había ido. Frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Romano? –lo llamó el alemán, extrañado de no oír sus insultos.

-No iré a cenar esta noche.

-¿Te quedarás con Antonio?

Cállate. Cállate. Cállate. Deja de llamarlo por su nombre. Cállate de una vez.

-Tampoco iré a dormir.

-Oh… Supongo, entonces, que estarás en su casa.

-Te diré una cosa, jodido rubio de mierda. Métete en tus putos asuntos y deja los míos en paz. Y no te atrevas, te lo advierto, no te atrevas, a hacer nada a mi hermano tan solo porque yo no esté allí hoy. Porque te juro que si lo tocas, aunque solo sea el rizo, durante un maldito segundo, ¡te las verás conmigo! ¡Idiota!

Lovino colgó con fuerza, respirando iracundo mientras apretaba el móvil entre sus manos. Volvió la vista hacia la casa del español y, como si quisiera romper el suelo bajo sus pies, caminó furioso hacia su interior para después cerrar de un portazo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

_**N/A.:**_

_**Sí, ****Antonio ya no está u.u**_

_**Pero, diré una cosa: Lovino aún no lo ha aceptado del todo.**_

_**Sí, adoro hacerlos sufrir... aunque también quiero verlos felices, así que algo se colará por ahí~**_

_**Siento el lenguaje grosero de Romano, pero es necesario (de verdad xDD).**_

_**Trataré de actualizar el viernes que viene, si me da tiempo... porque esta semana entrante tengo los exámenes más difíciles :(**_

_**Ah, y lo siento también por la gente que me comenta y no les respondo T_T la verdad, nunca sé qué decir excepto gracias, así que: MikumiHsinlogear, Remi-chan1, Naosagi, Mickz, los tres chiflados, **__**judia14 **__**y **__** Umi, **__**GRACIAS, me alegro de que os esté gustando :)**_

_**Matta-nee ^o^**_


	4. 31 de diciembre

**Capítulo 4. 31 de diciembre.**

31 de diciembre. Lovino no había salido de casa de Antonio desde hacía 3 días. Había subido a su dormitorio –por supuesto que tenía allí un dormitorio, no iba a quedarse en una simple habitación de invitados-, se había tirado sobre la cama, y nada más. Eso había sido todo.

Cuando tenía hambre, bajaba a la cocina y cogía cualquier cosa de la nevera. Un tomate, alguna pizza… cualquier cosa que veía. Sin embargo y, sin saber muy bien por qué, no había tocado las bandejas navideñas que había preparado Antonio.

Encogido sobre sí mismo en la cama, Lovino tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar. Su maleta seguía abajo, en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado tres días antes. El móvil le había sonado bastantes veces, pero él simplemente lo había apagado. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie le molestara.

Lovino no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué estaba así.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, lo único que había cambiado era la presencia de Antonio. Él ya no estaba. En el fondo lo sabía, pero se negaba a creer que fuera por eso, ¿de verdad aquel bastardo le afectaba tanto? Era, simplemente, raro. Muy raro.

Lovino suspiró, intentando encontrar en su mente algún recuerdo que le hubiera hecho sentir mal por culpa de Antonio. Encontró unos cuantos.

Un día, hacía algunos años, España le había propuesto ir al cine. Una simple invitación a ver una película de la que Antonio tenía dos entradas. Casualmente, era una que Lovino quería ver desde hacía tiempo. Y encima le invitaban, ¿por qué no iba a ir?

_-¿A qué hora empieza?_

_-A las cinco –sonrió España._

_-¿Las cinco? Bien, terminaré de arreglar unos papeles de mi nación justo un poco antes, y esta noche me voy a una fiesta ibicenca a la que me han invitado, que será sobre las nueve, así que… supongo que las cinco es una buena hora. Qué casualidad, que los planes me hayan cuadrado tan bien hoy._

_-Sí… qué casualidad –comentó Antonio ampliando su sonrisa, pero con una expresión extraña que Lovino no supo descifrar._

_-Lo que sea. De todas formas, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas antes de ir al cine._

_-¿Eh? ¿Necesitas algo, Lovi?_

_-Nada en especial… ¡deja de llamarme así! Tú déjame en el centro y vete luego a dar una vuelta… a las cinco estaré allí –gruñó antes de desaparecer en su habitación._

_Horas más tarde, Antonio había parado el coche y le había dejado en un centro comercial. Lovino le recordó, antes de bajar, que ya acudiría él al cine, y corrió hacia la entrada, donde una amiga suya le estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Él le había sonreído de vuelta con timidez antes de entrar; lo mínimo era ser amable con la muchacha, ya que había aceptado acompañarle para comprar algunos alimentos típicos del país. Antonio siempre le hacía regalos por su cumpleaños, por lo que, que de vez en cuando, Lovino se preocupara por devolvérselos, no era tan raro. Le haría alguna comida imposible de olvidar. Aquel bastardo vería sus dotes culinarias._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que si no se iba, llegaría tarde a la película, corrió a por un taxi. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el típico atasco de los sábados le asaltara precisamente a él. No le hizo falta subirse al coche para darse cuenta de que no iba a avanzar._

_Todo se disipó a las ocho de la noche. Romano temblaba, tragaba saliva sin parar. Estaba más que nervioso, aquella situación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Subió a un taxi y, solo por si acaso, le hizo parar en el cine. Como había imaginado, Antonio ya no estaba._

_Cuando llegó a casa de España, encontró una nota en lugar de a Antonio. Le decía que sentía que no hubieran podido ver la película a tiempo, pero que no pasaba nada. Que como Romano aquella noche no estaría, se había ido con Francis a beber un rato._

_Lovino arrugó la notita en sus manos hasta hacerla una bola y la tiró con rabia a la basura, donde había dos entradas de cine, rotas por la mitad._

_Antonio se quedó sin cena de cumpleaños. Lovino se quedó sin fiesta aquella noche._

Romano se había odiado por ello aquel 12 de febrero, en el que España no había quitado aquella triste sonrisa –que solo él podía reconocer- en todo el día. Por supuesto, él no le había explicado lo de la comida, ¿con qué cara lo hacía? En cuanto al cine, tampoco le había dicho nada, igual que lo de la fiesta a la que había decidido no ir.

Era un estúpido. Un completo estúpido.

Se tapó hasta la nariz con su sábana y permaneció así hasta que oyó el reloj del salón. Sonaron doce campanadas.

Feliz año nuevo, Lovino…

* * *

><p>Sabía que Veneciano y el macho patatas no tardarían en saber que Antonio se había ido. Por eso, cuando el timbre de casa sonó repetidas veces, Lovino no se alarmó. Bajó con parsimonia y entreabrió la puerta para ver a su preocupado hermano mirándole fijamente desde el porche.<p>

-¡_Fratello_! –exclamó tirándose a sus brazos.

-Joder, no hagas eso, que pesas…

-Francis nos llamó el otro día –aclaró Ludwig-, dijo que España se había ido de viaje.

-No hagas esto más, _fratello_, te llamé muchas veces, no sabes lo preocupado que estuve.

-Cállate. No es como si hubiera desaparecido, ¿o sí? Además, ¿qué queréis?

Lovino estaba de mal humor. Ludwig se había dado cuenta enseguida. Tal vez era por mencionar a Francia, tal vez porque Antonio se había ido. Frunció el ceño, irritado.

-¿Por qué no vienes a pasar el Año Nuevo con nosotros, _vee~_?

-Ni de coña.

Lovino no tuvo que pensarlo ni un segundo antes de declinar la oferta. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Alemania relajarse y suspirar disimuladamente.

-Tranquilo, macho patatas, no pienso arruinar vuestra cita –comentó ácidamente, logrando que Ludwig se sonrojara e intentara disculparse.

-Es Año Nuevo, Lovino, ¡ven con nosotros! –insistió su hermano.

-He dicho que no. Estoy más tranquilo solo.

Ludwig cogió a Italia del Norte de la mano para alejarlo de él. Si el italiano decía que no, era que no. Feliciano hizo un mohín; Romano se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, y él no quería que eso ocurriera. Chasqueando la lengua, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con cariño.

-De verdad, estoy mejor en casa –le dijo en un tono más agradable-, disfrutad de la cita.

-_Fratello_… Feliz Año Nuevo –le sonrió, y Lovino le devolvió la sonrisa a su manera. Después de todo, era su hermano, el único que, a parte de Antonio, le había querido por muy mal que se portara con él.

-Sube al coche, Italia –le pidió Ludwig-, ahora voy yo.

El italiano asintió, más tranquilo, y se alejó de ellos para subir en el asiento del copiloto. Lovino enarcó una ceja, le pareció extraño.

-¿Estarás bien tú solo?

-No soy un mocoso, joder. Ya te dije el otro día que…

-Sé lo que me dijiste –frunció el ceño, con desagrado-. Y, aunque no fueras muy agradable, eres el hermano de Veneciano y no puedo evitar el estar, aunque solo sea un poco, preocupado.

-No necesito que te preocupes, agh –murmuró estremeciéndose.

-Qué gracioso. Escucha, Lovino, no te hace ningún bien quedarte en su casa. Sabes que no.

Ludwig vio como el italiano abría mucho los ojos al principio, luego la boca, que la volvió a cerrar en seguida, apretó los dientes y lo miró con ira. Genial, lo que más necesitaba el día de Año Nuevo, un Lovino furibundo.

-¡¿Quién coño te has… creído que eres?

-Tranquilízate. Recuerda que Feliciano está justo ahí. ¿De verdad quieres que se preocupe todavía más por tu culpa?

Detén esto, ya no eres un crío.

Y entonces Lovino miró hacia el coche, volvió su vista a él y, respirando agitado, entró a la casa, sin despedirse siquiera.

El italiano corrió hacia su maleta y le dio una patada tirándola al suelo. Golpeó la pared, volcó las mesas, las sillas, y gritó de pura rabia mientras tiraba al suelo todo lo que había a su alcance. Dejó el salón hecho un desastre, pero no le importó; fue a la nevera y, después de echarle otro vistazo a las bandejas de comida navideña, cogió la botella de vino de Rioja y subió a encerrarse en su dormitorio.

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A.:**

_**Buuuenas~**_

_**Aish... me fue imposible actualizar ayer... caí rendida a la cama en cuanto llegué a casa. Los exámenes sí que son mortales, y las maldiciones imperdonables tonterías...**_

_**En fin, aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. ¿Pobre Lovino? Umm~ la verdad es que es un poco cruel con Antonio, pero es que no se da cuenta de nada, el muy tonto xD**_

_**Me gusta llamar a este capítulo: 'el de la frustración', porque es lo que nuestro pequeño italiano siente a todo momento. El siguiente seguramente sea 'el de la negación', irá por fases xDD**_

_**En fin, esto es todo por hoy. Nada más~**_

_**Lovino, sabes que te quiero, eres mi pequeño tomatito... pero mereces sufrir.**_

_**Matta-nee ^o^**_


	5. Algún día de enero

**Capítulo 5. Algún día de enero…**

Al despertar una mañana cualquiera, Lovino no sabía qué día era. Fue aquello, y el hecho de que había estado borracho demasiado tiempo, lo que le hizo replantearse por qué estúpida razón actuaba así. El mundo no estaba llegando a su fin, había miles de muchachas bellas esperando a que llamaran a su puerta, había mucha comida deliciosa por probar, muchas siestas que tomar y muchas fiestas que vivir.

Chasqueó la lengua, comprendiendo que se había comportado como un crío que perdía a su madre. Decidió terminar con todo aquello. Lo primero era tomar una ducha, ya ni recordaba el tiempo que llevaba sin hacerlo pero, cuando vio que el agua de la bañera se volvía oscura cuando empezó a lavarse, le llevó a pensar que tal vez era más de lo que imaginaba. Suspiró, hastiado. Un italiano no podía ser tan cerdo, era un deshonor, si seguía así se convertiría en un griego vago que no tenía ganas ni de levantarse a por la toalla. Lovino era vago, pero limpio. Así que, cuando terminó de ducharse, arreglarse, y vestirse con todo el gusto del mundo, salió al huerto a por un par de tomates frescos. Los cortó en rodajitas y los aliñó con un poco de aceite, su desayuno estaba perfecto.

A las doce del mediodía, empezó a hacer la comida. Hacía tiempo que no preparaba una pizza por sí mismo, era demasiado trabajo, y costaba mucho menos llamar a las pizzerías a domicilio, chinos a domicilio, o cualquier mierda a domicilio, excepto comida inglesa a domicilio, claro estaba. Miró satisfecho su trabajo, estaba quedándole perfecta, solo tenía que meterla en el horno y esperar unos veinte minutos. El bastardo de España se iba a perder una deliciosa comida italiana por su estupidez. Lovino se detuvo, mirando la pizza mientras se preguntaba por qué tenía que seguir pensando en aquel idiota que se había largado casi sin avisar. De mal humor, puso la pizza a calentar y salió al huerto de nuevo, a tomar el aire. Se tumbó en el césped, bajo un árbol enorme para protegerse del sol. Pese a estar en pleno invierno, no hacía mucho frío. O eso pensó antes de dormirse.

Hacía frío. En su sueño, tenía frío. Sonó una melodía conocida. Una vez, y otra, y otra. Lovino gruñó, de mal humor, intentando apagar el dichoso aparato que lo molestaba, sin éxito. Abrió un ojo cuando volvió a oír el principio de aquella canción que hablaba sobre lo ricos que estaban los tomates. Suspirando, y estirándose en la hierba, Lovino cogió su móvil y miró la hora. La una, al menos se había despertado a tiempo para comer… en el fondo, daba gracias por haber puesto la alarma para que su deliciosa pizza no se quemara.

Mientras comía relamiéndose los labios, puesto que lo que había salido del horno no era una pizza corriente, sino un regalo de los cielos, su móvil sonó de nuevo. Lo miró de reojo después de dar un buen mordisco, no reconocía el número.

-¿Diga?

-¡Lovino, cielo! Cuánto tiempo sin verte, ¿dónde te metes? –le preguntó una voz femenina.

-Esto… de aquí para allá, ya sabes -respondió tragando la comida, sin tener ni idea de con quién estaba hablando.

-Detrás de una fiesta otra, ¿verdad? Tú en tu línea, cariño –rió la vocecita con un tono que le irritaba-. Esta noche Thomas y yo nos vamos por ahí, a ver lo que encontramos, ¿te apuntas?

Thomas… Thomas… aquel nombre le sonaba, pero tampoco llegaba a ubicarlo. Al final, recordó a un inglés afrancesado que había conocido en un local, con el que había hecho una apuesta sobre cuál de los dos conquistaba a más damas. Ganó Lovino, por supuesto. Por mucho de francés que tuviera aquel alcornoque, había sangre inglesa recorriendo sus venas, y eso era algo contra lo que tenía ventaja. Recordó a Arthur Kirkland, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, con desprecio.

-¿Lovino?

-Ah, sí, perdona. ¿Dónde me habéis dicho que ibais?

-No sé, tal vez a Puerto Sol…

Puerto Sol, qué nombre más estúpido para una discoteca. No tenía ningunas ganas de ir. Le apetecía quedarse en casa, pasar la tarde haciendo cualquier cosa, cenar y dormir. Pero se había dicho a sí mismo aquella mañana que no podía seguir haciendo de animal en el zoo.

-De acuerdo. Me apunto.

-Nos vemos a las ocho allí. Hará frío, abrígate, cielo.

Lovino colgó el teléfono, suspirando cansado. ¿Cansado? Joder, no había ni empezado el día, como aquel que dice. Se terminó la pizza antes de echarse la siesta, otra vez.

A Lovino no le costó elegir su ropa para la noche. Era cierto que decían que bajarían las temperaturas, además, se había despertado en el huerto con los músculos algo entumecidos. Y también de la segunda siesta. Decidió que, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor sí sería abrigarse. De todas formas, no era como si no tuviera ropa de invierno que fuera original. Un buen italiano como él siempre debía tener estilo, en cualquier época del año.

Eligió unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta verde, le apetecía ir de aquel color, no le quedaba nada mal. Encima de su mesita de noche, vio unos guantes. Unos guantes marrones que le habían regalado días atrás, por Navidad. Lentamente, los cogió y los observó, perdiéndose en su mente por un momento. Eran suaves, parecían calentitos, y olían como la agradable brisa marina. Lovino despertó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Con rabia, los tiró al suelo y salió de su habitación después de coger una chaqueta. Miró la hora, ya eran las siete.

Subió a su deportivo negro, desperezándose mientras arrancaba el coche. No recordaba ni la última vez que había ido a alguna fiesta. Alguna fiesta de verdad, no como las que le llevaba Antonio con sus estúpidos amiguitos, a beber y decir tonterías. Arg, déjalo ya. Para de pensar en esas cosas, Lovino, no merecen tu tiempo, ya no tienes por qué estar rodeado de inútiles.

Al llegar a Puerto Sol, aparcó y buscó por los alrededores. No tardó mucho tiempo en ver un par de caras conocidas. Él chico era Thomas, ahora se acordaba. Ella… bueno, seguía sin recordar su nombre. Qué descortés.

-Lovino –lo saludó, sonriente. Él le devolvió el saludo y la sonrisa-. ¿Dispuesto a pasártelo como nunca hoy?

-¿Cuándo no he estado dispuesto, _bella_?

Ella sonrió, coqueta, y se aferró a su brazo.

-¿Qué, Lovino? ¿Repetimos la apuesta? –le preguntó el inglés empezando a caminar hacia la entrada.

Lovino era italiano. Siempre era educado conversando con las señoritas y no quería ofenderlas. Además, en la vida se dejaría ganar por un francés-inglés-lo-que-fuera.

-No hace falta ni que lo propongas –sonrió ladino.

-Así me gusta, tío. Yo voy por aquel lado.

-Lovino, eso es muy rudo… pobres chicas.

-Tranquila, yo solo tengo ojos para ti –le sonrió, fingiendo una calidez que le salió muy bien, puesto que la muchacha de cuyo nombre no se acordaba se sonrojó.

-Ay, ¡pero si ya me tienes ganada! –rió ella- Toma mi dirección, por si algún día –o noche- te apetece… quedar –le guiñó el ojo y se alejó hacia la pista de baile.

Lovino suspiró, guardando la tarjetita en su bolsillo y haciendo una señal burlona a Thomas, quien hizo un puchero indignado. Sin que lo viera, caminó hacia la barra del y se sentó en la esquina en la que menos gente había. El barman no tardó en acercarse.

-¿Será algo, amigo?

-Un Martini. Hasta arriba.

-Dicho y hecho.

-Mejor póngame dos.

Lovino los bebió de un trago, y observó el fondo del vaso. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido quedarse en casa. No quería salir, ni bailar, ni beber… Bueno, beber no estaba tan mal, pero seguía sin saber qué día era por culpa del puto Rioja de la otra vez, seguido de los demás putos vinos que había en la puta bodega de España. Pensó en qué haría si se hubiera quedado en casa, calentito, con la chimenea encendida, preparándose algún delicioso plato para cenar, jugando a la consola, tumbándose en la cama a esperar… a que el sueño viniera. No, mejor pensado, allí tampoco se estaba tan mal, la fiesta siempre le sentaba bien.

Dejó el vaso en la barra cuando se dio cuenta de que una muchacha que no paraba de mirarlo acudía, por fin, a hablar con él. Lovino era todo sonrisas y halagos; la chica, sonrojos y palabras dulces –no siempre inocentes-. Consiguió su número de teléfono, su dirección y su correo electrónico en diez minutos. Cuando aquella muchacha se fue, Romano vio de reojo como se acercaba a unas chicas que formaban un grupito, supuso que serían sus amigas, lo señalaba y se reía sonrojada. Las demás no tardaron en acercarse. Y él no tardó en conseguir sus teléfonos.

No pudo evitar recordar que le había pasado algo parecido una noche, hacía ya tiempo, en la que había llevado al bastardo del español a una de aquellas fiestas. Sabía que Antonio se aburría allí, porque estaba acostumbrado a aquel ambiente y ya no había nada que lo motivara. Era todo un viejo. Pero Lovino era joven, quería sentirse vivo, humano, quería salir, quedar con las chicas, disfrutar de la noche. Así que, para demostrarle que se equivocaba y que aquello era divertido, lo había arrastrado hacia allí.

Romano recordaba que el español había hecho todo lo posible por integrarse en aquel mundillo de la noche, sin éxito. Mientras, él hacía lo mismo que todos los sábados, aquello que Antonio parecía no comprender que se hacía en una jodida discoteca.

_Cuando una chica se hubo alejado del español, extrañada y con una expresión de decepción, Lovino, chasqueando la lengua y fastidiado, se había acercado a él._

_-¿Qué coño pasa contigo, estúpido?_

_-Lovi… ¿qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué qué pasa? No lo sé, joder, es exactamente eso lo que te estoy preguntando._

_-Esa muchacha quería invitarme a beber._

_-¿Y qué hay de malo con eso, bastardo?_

_-Pues… que soy yo quien conduzco. Y no quiero que tengamos ningún accidente._

_Lovino lo había mirado, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Casi pudo recordar que había cierto desprecio en su rostro._

_-Tú… eres imbécil, ¿verdad? ¿Qué coño dices? ¡Como si pudieras morir!_

Romano recordó aquello, vaciando el otro Martini y mirando hacia la pista de baile en un gesto distraído. Y, entonces, vio algo que captó su atención. Un chico joven, de espalda ancha, bronceado y con el pelo castaño. Iba vestido con una camiseta blanca exactamente igual que una que solía llevar Antonio. Los vaqueros también le sonaban. Se levantó como si hubiera un muelle en el taburete y casi corrió hacia allí. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad era él? ¿Qué coño hacía allí? ¿España seguía… en casa?

...

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**N/A.:**

_**Sí, sigo viva. No me ha atropellado un autobús, ni nada por el estilo :_D**_

_**Simplemente, la inspiración se fue. En realidad, tengo escrito este capítulo desde enero (¿tanto tiempo ha pasado? ò.ó), pero he cambiado muuuuuuuuuchas cosas. Ahora el enfoque es distinto al que quería darle desde un principio. y creo que me gusta más así...**_

_**Como hoy estaba inspirada por mi mal humor y mi melancolía (xDD ?), pues he arreglado el capítulo tal y como quería que quedara, y lo he subido.**_

_**En realidad, esta es la típica escena que dices: "puaj, odio escribir estas cosas, parecen relleno y no aportan nada". No es cierto del todo, porque luego te das cuenta de que sí era importante... pero es lo que parece xD al que escribe y al que lee u.u Sí, vale, me dio mucha pereza y asquete escribirlo... xD no tenía nada de ganas. Pero el viaje hasta Barcelona es muy largo, y mis ánimos estaban por las nubes~ ¡yay!**_

_**No sé cuántos capítulos quedarán, pero ya digo que bastantes... todavía no ha empezado la angustia de Lovino~ ¡muahaha!**_

_**Por último, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron comentario :))**_

_**Matta-nee ^^**_


	6. La gran época española

**Capítulo 6. La gran época española.**

Sí, había ocurrido exactamente así. Y luego España había pronunciado las palabras mágicas que detonarían la respuesta, aún más mágica, de Romano:

_-Lovino, creo que has bebido bastante por hoy._

_El italiano apartó sus manos y le dio un empujón, para nada amistoso._

_-¡Suéltame! Eres un puto viejo, no sé ni por qué te he traído aquí, antes eras más divertido, ¿eh? Te lo pasabas estupendamente con tus amiguitos Prusia y Francia. Joder, seguro que te lo montabas de perlas con el maldito inglés también. Ahora lo único que haces es estorbar._

_Romano se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo hirientes que podían llegar a ser sus palabras. Cuando había cerrado la boca, vio que Antonio agachaba la mirada con aquella sonrisita triste que, más que denotar nostalgia, mostraba dolor._

_A Lovino no le gustaba ver a las chicas bonitas llorar, pero aún le gustaba menos que quien llorara fuera aquel bastardo, y era justo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. O lo habría sido, si aquella joven que se decía llamar Tammy no le hubiera cogido del brazo, con demasiado cariño, para su gusto, y lo hubiera arrastrado, literalmente, hasta la pista de baile. Romano se había resistido, por supuesto. Se había zafado de su agarre y, sorteando a la inmensa cantidad de gente que bailaba, había conseguido llegar de nuevo a la barra de la discoteca. Pero no había ni rastro del español. Lovino miró a un lado y a otro, nervioso, no quería decirle aquello, no quería que Antonio pensara que… Tragó saliva, no es que fuera su culpa, claro que no. Solo había sido un malentendido, no había más. Decidido a resolver aquel jodido desastre, porque no se le podía llamar de otra forma, Lovino había corrido hasta la salida y, justo después de abrir la puerta, había visto algo que prefería que su memoria no procesara a tiempo. Algo que prefería haber olvidado pero que, sin embargo, continuaba martilleando en su mente._

Ah, así que la muchacha se llamaba Tammy.

De la misma forma que había hecho aquella vez, Lovino corrió hacia el centro de la pista. Hacia el chico que bailaba, con movimientos demasiado atrevidos –todo había que decirlo-, con una hermosa muchacha asiática.

-¡Oye, tú! –gritó cogiendo su camiseta y obligándolo a darse la vuelta, para quedar frente a frente. Le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

El otro lo observó, extrañado y claramente enfadado. Romano abrió los ojos y luego soltó su agarre. Los ojos eran azules.

No era Antonio.

Miró hacia el suelo, cerrando los puños con fuerza, y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Eh, imbécil! ¿De qué vas?

-Te he confundido, joder –se "disculpó", con aquella boquita divina que el Señor le había dado.

-A mí no me hables así, enano de mierda –le empujó el otro, que era mucho más alto que él.

Lovino lo observó. La camiseta blanca, que antes le había parecido la de Antonio, era distinta; y los vaqueros no se asemejaban ni en el color. El pelo tampoco era igual. Suspiró, irritado, y volvió a darse la vuelta, pasando de aquel chulo que tenía todas las pintas de ser el típico analfabeto subnormal del barrio. Sin embargo, el típico analfabeto subnormal del barrio no tenía los mismos planes. Todo el mundo sabe que todos los típicos analfabetos subnormales del barrio se alimentan de lo mismo: la atención del público.

-Discúlpate como es debido, gilipollas –le gritó, agarrándole de la camisa.

Lovino trató de zafarse. Entonces, sintió el miedo. España ya no estaba allí para ayudarle. Nadie estaba allí para ayudarle.

-Ya he dicho que te he confundido, ¡joder!

El chulo lo miró con ira y levantó el puño, dispuesto a montar una carnicería con él. Lovino ya se lo estaba imaginando: se venden muslos de italiano a buen precio, los intestinos también están de oferta, y regalamos los dientes.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó, pero el golpe no llegaba. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que aquel tío había dejado de mirarlo, y bajaba el puño lentamente al saber que alguien lo estaba deteniendo. Debía ser alguien que le impusiera el respeto suficiente como para hacer eso, porque a un musculitos así no lo amedrentaba ni su madre. Lovino miró por detrás de su hombro para ver a la persona –nación- con la que menos le apetecía encontrarse en aquellos instantes: Govert Tulipán. O algo así. En realidad nunca recordaba su apellido humano, demasiado complicado. Era Holanda, y ya está. Pero, ¿qué hacía el viejo allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó sin más, ignorando la situación de la que lo acababa de salvar.

-Salvarte el pellejo, por lo visto –respondió la nación mayor, arrastrando las palabras en un tono aburrido, mientras retorcía el brazo del musculitos, como para dar más crédito a sus palabras.

-Joder. No necesito tu ayuda. Me largo.

Holanda empujó al chulo de pueblo contra el resto de gente incompetente y se acercó a Lovino antes de que este retrocediera ni un paso.

-Estás más delgado –dijo únicamente.

El italiano frunció el ceño.

-Siempre has sido así de raro… Déjame en paz.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, una última sensación de intranquilidad le hizo volver la vista atrás, aunque fuera solo para comprobar que aquel estúpido que le había parecido Antonio en un principio, no aprovechaba para atacar a Holanda (aunque, si así ocurría, pena le daba el chaval). Sin embargo, vio algo bastante distinto. O a alguien.

Rectificaba: no era exactamente al Tulipan con quien menos le apetecía encontrarse en aquellos instantes.

Arthur Kirkland, alias, el capullo del siglo. Lo contemplaba de arriba abajo.

Lo miró con odio, y fue grato comprobar que él le devolvió la mirada. Furioso, Lovino cogió sus cosas y salió del bar. Entró al coche, dispuesto a largarse. ¿Qué cojones hacía allí Kirkland? Respiró agitadamente, se sentía estúpidamente bien ahora, la adrenalina que había experimentado minutos atrás lo habían liberado del estrés que tenía. Sin embargo, Inglaterra había conseguido ponerlo de un mal humor importante.

_Lovino había salido corriendo de la discoteca, justo como ese día, pero mucho más preocupado, mucho más nervioso. Había cruzado la puerta y caminado rápido hacia el coche. Volteó, sin pensarlo, la mirada hacia un callejón que había entre dos casas estrechas y… ¡Sorpresa! Allí estaba España siendo 'demasiado cariñoso' con Kirkland._

_Sí, FOLLANDO. Ni más ni menos. En la parte de atrás de un callejón._

_Lovino nunca había llegado a hacer nada de aquello con nadie, bueno, al menos no con ningún hombre, el Señor lo perdonara. Pero Antonio no parecía pensar igual._

_Se había tapado la boca con la mano, totalmente sorprendido. Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no aquello. Esperaba que Antonio llorara, que se fuera a casa sin él, que se molestara, que se enfadara, e incluso que se enfureciera. Pero nunca, nunca, NUNCA, esperaba encontrarlo en un callejón estrecho magreándose como un perro en celo y haciendo aquello. Y menos con Kirkland._

_Lovino sabía que no era la primera vez que algo así ocurría entre ellos, que en la gran época española ambos habían tenido sus 'roces', y que aquello había terminado mal para España. En varios sentidos._

_Sin embargo, creía que aquella relación estaba totalmente cerrada, terminada, fría. Pero, joder, esos dos parecían tener y sentir de todo menos frío._

_Permaneció estático, observando, parpadeando, respirando nervioso. Su cuerpo entero se había paralizado, no podía gritarles, insultarles, ni siquiera hablar; todos sus músculos estaban en tensión, pero no le respondían._

_Romano cerró los ojos. No quería seguir presenciando aquella escena. Era… enfermizo. Sorprendido, se tocó la cara. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo había empezado, pero estaba llorando. De pronto, sintió aquel nudo en su garganta que le demostraba que aquello era cierto, y no una teoría, por si sus mejillas húmedas no aportaran fuerza suficiente al asunto._

_Tampoco le extrañaba. No odiaba a Antonio, él era su amigo. Su mejor y único amigo, su padre, su compañero… todo eso era para él y, aunque no lo decía nunca, odiaba verlo triste. Y no quería que España lo volviera a pasar mal por culpa de Kirkland, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada._

_Sin embargo, siendo infiel con sus actos, había dado media vuelta y se había alejado sin decir nada._

_Al día siguiente tampoco pronunció palabra. Y aquella noche permaneció en el olvido._

Hasta entonces.

Lovino no comprendía, había olvidado aquel recuerdo completamente. No es que no le importara, sino que había desaparecido de su memoria por arte de magia, y ahora había vuelto a aparecer.

Oía la voz de Tammy de fondo, llamándolo, preguntándole qué había pasado, pidiéndole que no se fuera y que le explicara qué le pasaba. Pero Lovino no le hizo caso. Arrancó el coche y salió de allí con la rapidez máxima permitida.

No podía hacer estupideces. Los italianos como él no hacían estupideces. Pero tenía que llegar a casa, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible.

Apretó el acelerador todavía más.

Al entrar en casa de España, fue directamente al dormitorio de Antonio. Recogió los guantes que había tirado al suelo horas antes y los dejó, más tranquilo, encima de su mesita de noche.

Necesitaba de esa tranquilidad para la decisión que había tomado nada más entrar a la habitación. La decisión que había pasado por su mente varias veces, pero siempre había considerado demasiado melodramática. Él no era melodramático. Pero la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Así que, se acabó. Por mucho que apreciara a Antonio, por mucho que fuera su mejor amigo y parte de su familia, no le daba derecho a seguir hiriéndole así. Lo mandaba, definitivamente, a la mierda.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

**N/A.:**

_**¿Ho-hola? Solo oigo aire... en fin, sí, sé que he tardado en actualizar y no tengo perdón de Dios. Solo tengo perdón de mis libros, que ellos saben lo mucho que los he empleado preparándome para los exámenes (que todavía no los he hecho, pero bueno).**_

_**Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta. Sé que la escena del gigante mazao es un poco exagerada pero... creedme, estos tipos existen. Imaginaros lo que podrían hacerle a un pobre tomate si se lo encontraran en cualquier puesto de señoras mayores. Pues eso. Que pese a esa escena, en realidad se cuentan bastantes cosas, y se explican muchas otras -o al menos, yo me las explico interiormente- sobre el carácter de Lovino y la indecisión que este tiene hacia Antonio.**_

_**Vale, me estoy pasando de hablar. Pero jo, hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic. Lo sé, es culpa mía. No perdáis el tiempo lanzándome tomates, Lovino se los comerá todos, muahaha.**_


End file.
